


A Strange Vacation

by Scaranpannoir



Category: Cursed - Raythe Reign, The Merman - Raythe Reign
Genre: M/M, Mermen, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaranpannoir/pseuds/Scaranpannoir
Summary: When Bane was called away, he'd sent both Omar and Nick away on a vacation. Well, mostly for Nick, anyways. There, Nick finds himself happily immersing in his hobby--photography. Well, that was until he finds two mermen kissing underwater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holla~~ I've finished this since ages ago, I admit, but I was, for some reason, procastinating on posting this... -v-"  
> Again, the prompt is: Nick Fairfax meets Gabriel and Casillus, sexy times ensue. Ménage à trois
> 
> Enjoy~~

Nick Fairfax was having the weirdest moment in his life. Seeing two guys having sex wasn’t all that weird, since he knew that people do it all the time these days. But seeing them make out a few meters deep underwater, and seemingly not caring about air at all?

 

Now that was just plain bizarre.

 

It all started few weeks earlier, when Bane had gotten a call from some of his ‘friends’ (and yes, it seems like, his life isn’t just him and Nick and Omar), an invitation to some rural place he couldn’t remember for something or other. Surprisingly, the man agreed and was off a few days later.

 

Meanwhile, Nick stayed quiet while the older man told Omar to bring Nick to a beach where he knew an acquaintance at. At first Nick rebelled, yelling at Bane about one thing or other, he couldn’t remember. But in the end, he’d conceded with a compromise that he could find many things to photograph.

 

Not to mention the recently-discovered ruins of what people suspected to be a Merfolk’s past habitat.

 

Arriving at the site wasn’t a disappointment, and he had the time of his life, snapping his camera at every interesting thing he found, finding some sort of calm and solace as he did so, just like whenever he found philosophy within ruins.

 

His mind was making up a story already, a merman and a human, falling in love, and other humans finding out and driving them out of their homes… He felt this weird feeling as if something about the story he made up in his mind was true, but maybe it was. One just couldn’t know for sure unless they confirm it for themselves.

 

As he walked along, he met a fat guy whom Omar knew, and before they knew it, he was invited to dinner at their place (or so it seemed), and not far from there, he found a cave that enchanted him. Too bad he couldn’t enter the place because the water’s too high or he’d found himself exploring said cave.

 

And so, he conceded on letting the fat guy—Corey Rudman, he later found out—take him out for some scuba diving.

 

“I had a friend, you see,” he said as wind whipped our bodies, and Omar drove the boat. “He liked the sea, a lot. He’s the writer of _Swimmers._ Good guy, but I don’t know where he went. He just upped and disappeared a few months ago.” There was a sort of sad fondness in his voice and his eyes softened a bit more as he told the tale of his friend. “His name’s Gabriel Braven, grandson of Grace Braven.”

 

Grace Braven—the name of the old woman who cooked their dinner when Corey invited them into their house. Omar cleared his throat and cocked his head to one side, saying, “We’re here.”

 

Nick nodded and put on his scuba diving gear, in which both Corey and Omar helped in immensely. Once geared up, he got into the water and started looking around, his camera safely inside a water-proof camera case.

 

“If you’re not out by sunset, I’ll come and get you, alright?” Omar told him. Nick just nodded before going under.

 

He took a few pictures of the coral reef, his mind making many philosophies on whatever his camera took. That was until he stumbled upon someplace deep, deeper than he’d intended on swimming to, and stumbled upon the two kissing underwater.

 

The very first reaction he had was to blush—it wasn’t everyday you come upon a scene like that, and to him, it was sort of erotic and somewhat sweet. He could feel his member stirring to life as he continued on watching the two kiss.

 

 _‘Come on, Nick, they’re just_ kissing _! You’re not a virgin anymore, are you?!’_ he told himself, but he couldn’t help it. By the time he went to the surface, he was already rock-hard, and his swimsuit wasn’t helping any in hiding it.

 

He looked around for the boat which he’d come from, but froze when he couldn’t find it. He couldn’t have swam _that_ far, right? Right, it was time for him to go find someplace he could rest first before he drowned from exhaustion.

 

He swam towards the shore, the nearest bight which was coincidentally quite secluded—thank god for that, because he didn’t know how he’d fare if there was anyone over there and saw his a-bit-too-noticeable erection through the swimming suit.

 

When he got out of the sea, he somehow managed to take off the heavy scuba diving gear and laid on his back, staring at the sky. It was a clear day, with only a few clouds, and under the sun, he could feel himself getting sleepy. He wasn’t usually this easily exhausted, but getting to a new place and swimming all day tended to drain you of your stamina.

 

He woke up startled when he felt hands on his shoulder, shaking him.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” a man said, his face contorted into worry.

 

“Huh? Oh… yeah,” Nick said, groggily getting up. He looked at the two and realized that these were the two he’d seen kissing underwater. He gulped. He had a feeling that he wasn’t dealing with anyone entirely human—or human at all.

 

“Thank god, you scared us,” the slighter of the two sighed in relief. Seeing Nick’s quizzical look, he elaborated, “No, I just—we saw you see us and swim upwards… and, well, we sort of followed.”

 

“Uh-huh…” Nick said, as if being followed was something normal to him. Stalked, yes, but followed? There’s a whole world of difference between the two, although it’s also a difference that’s as thin as paper—easily confused as one another.

 

The one who shook him sighed, running a hand through his wet locks before he smiled at him kindly. “So, I’m Casillus. Casillus Nerion. Pleased to meet you… uhh…”

 

“Nick,” he answered, only then noting their lack of clothing. He cleared his throat, “Nick Fairfax.”

 

There was a gasp from the other guy, in which Nick turned to look at. “Fairfax? As in that shark loaner company, Fairfax?!” he asked, a slight alarm clear in his voice.

 

“Ex-shark loaner company,” Nick sneered. Honestly, he didn’t like his last name at all, if just because of other people’s knowledge about his family’s ‘dark secret’.

 

“Ex? What do you mean?” he asked.

 

“Well, someone got the better of them, and they had gone bankrupt,” Nick shrugged. _‘Not that I care… Not anymore.’_ He thought. Casillus snorted.

 

“I can imagine who could’ve done that easily,” he said with a smirk.

 

“Who?” the other one asked.

 

“An acquaintance of mine,” he shrugged, still with a grin. “And I bet you’re the one he sent to us, is that right?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nick said nonchalantly. “All I know is that Bane had to go on a trip somewhere for business or something.”

 

“Then we know the same person,” Casillus said.

 

“Wait, what’re you talking about?” the other one asked.

 

“Well, Gabe, we know the same people, and let’s just leave it at that,” Casillus said, ruffling Gabe’s hair. Nick looked at the sky once more, noting how the sun had gone down considerably, but not sunset yet.

 

“I gotta go, Omar and Corey will be worried about me,” he said, feeling slightly reluctant to part with the two he’d just met. There was just something about them that he had a fascination to, he felt as if he was back in the ruins, the one that’s rumored to have been a mer settlement before.

 

“Corey?” Gabe asked, suddenly an eager light came into his eyes.

 

“You know him? Big guy, loves eating, stays with Mrs. Grace?” Nick asked with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“He’s staying with her…?” Gabe asked, something akin to wonder entering his voice.

 

“Only for the summers, though, he said,” Nick shrugged. “Or planned to, at least.”

 

“Seems like we know of a lot of the same people,” Casillus mused, helping Nick get up from his sitting position.

 

“Seems like so,” he said wryly.

 

“Do you want us to help you get back?” Casillus offered.

 

“Sure,” Nick nodded, trying to put on his scuba diving gear back on. Gabe got out of water and helped him. He froze when he saw the four slits on each side of his ribs, eyes widening. Looking at Casillus, he noticed that he had the same thing too, seeming as if they were fluttering as they opened and closed… _like gills…_

 

It was a bizarre thought, and the more he blinked, the more real it was.

 

“Are those…? A-are those….” Nick couldn’t find the words he wanted. It was a shock to him to see them. Then again, he’d heard of the rumors about magic being practiced in that super-expensive high school and their relations with elves somewhere… and the mentions of one Mr. Koenig… he shook his head.

 

 _‘But creatures like that aren’t real… are they?’_ he thought to himself.

 

“Gills?” Gabe asked. Nick could only nod. “Yeah, we need to have them in order to breathe.”

 

“You’re… then, mers are…?” Nick asked, seeing the mer settlement ruins right behind his eyelids. Casillus shrugged.

 

“They’re real, alright,” he grinned. Nick then took out his camera and looked through the pictures he’d taken, searching for the ones of the ruins nearby. “We’re talking about the same… mers, right?” he asked uncertainly, showing the pictures to them.

 

“Wow, those are great pictures,” Gabe said with a smile.

 

“Indeed,” Casillus agreed, whether it was to Nick or Gabe, he couldn’t tell—maybe both.

 

“But… shouldn’t you have, like, tails and fins and stuff?”

 

“We’re on land, we don’t need them,” Casillus said with a blank face. Nick shook his head and took a deep breath, exhaling when he felt like he needed to.

 

“This is all so weird…” he murmured absently, going to sit at the edge of the bight, his feet underwater. Casillus just smiled at him, almost apologetically.

 

“It’s alright, we understand,” he said, and a flash of guilt went through Gabe’s features.

 

“Well, if you need help, just come to the waters,” Gabe said, looking straight at Nick, making it a point to not look at Casillus.

 

“Um, sure, no probs,” Nick said before he went under, followed by the other two.

 

* * *

 

 

The very next day, Nick was to the beach, his feet caressed by the waves from where he stood.

 

“My friend was scared of the ocean,” Corey stated, surprising Nick. For a big guy, he didn’t make that much of a noise when he walked.

 

“Afraid of the ocean?” he enquired.

 

“Yeah, like, a childhood trauma,” Corey said with a shrug. Again, that sad fondness was in his voice again, his eyes getting soft at the mention of his friend. “Funnily, he saved a few people from drowning. He’s got a talent for swimming.”

 

“Uh-huh…” Nick said, interested. His mind flashed back to the day before, back to both Casillus and Gabe, and how they were… mers. It was a foreign thing for him to think about, but it was also, for some reason, so… _natural._ As if they weren’t mers, he’d doubt that they’d say that they’re humans.

 

“I miss him,” he sighed. Nick nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder in support. They stayed there for a while until Grace called them for some lunch, in which he agreed to.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick sat near the cave in which he still couldn’t enter due to the high water level, sighing.

 

“Why the long face?” Gabe asked, suddenly getting out of the water near him. He didn’t notice him approaching, so it wasn’t a wonder when he squeaked in surprise at his appearance.

 

“Gods, Gabe, you scared me!” he exclaimed.

 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I just wanted to get to know you.”

 

“Oh,” Nick said with a slight smile.

 

“I saw you yesterday, with Corey, talking about… his friend,” Gabe said, sitting beside him. Nick didn’t care that his shorts were getting wet. He just looked at the mer incredulously.

 

“You were there?” he asked.

 

“More or less,” he shrugged, staring into the distance. They both fell into a companionable silence.

 

“So, tell me, Gabe,” Nick said after a long while, “you know Gabriel Braven?”

 

“Hm, yeah, sort of,” he said off-handedly. Nick chuckled a little.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s actually you, you know,” he said jokingly, noticing Gabe’s stiffening form.

 

“Umm…”

 

“I was just joking,” he said, throwing off whatever Gabe was about to say before that. The merman just nodded, absently stroking his webbed hands. Nick’s interest was piqued, and he was very tempted to reach out and feel his hand. Will it be scaly? Or will it be soft? Is it fragile? Is he scaly? Skin rough and drier than he first thought? It seemed soft to him, soft and nice under his fingertips…

 

“Um, Nick?” Gabe asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You’re staring,” he said, not missing the blush that covered Nick’s whole face.

 

“S-sorry,” Nick said, looking away. “I was just… wondering.”

 

“About what?” he asked innocently. “My webbed hands? Yeah, I freaked out too when it first appeared… well, sort of. I freaked out in my transition, to be exact.”

 

“Transition?” Nick asked, cocking his head to one side.

 

“Yeah, me turning into a merman,” he said with a slight wince. “I’d rather not talk about it though…”

 

“It’s alright, I understand,” Nick said with a shrug. Heck, even he had some things he didn’t exactly like talking about too. “But… can I…?”

 

“Touch it? Sure, they’re sensitive, though,” Gabe said, letting Nick touch his hand. Soft, was the first thing that registered in his mind. He stroked it in wonder, noticing the shiver that went through him as he did so. His member twitched in interest, and thoughts unbidden came through his mind—how it would feel for his hands, so different from his, to touch such a private place… So far, as far as he could tell, their nether parts are more or less the same like his, but he wasn’t so sure…

 

“Intrigued?” a deep, alluring voice came from behind him, startling him.

 

“Um, I, err…” he stuttered, immediately releasing the webbed hand he was holding, inspecting, remembering that the two were kissing (KISSING) the other day… He was afraid that Casillus was the possessive type and wouldn’t want his partner to be shared by another, although he clearly didn’t look to be the type.

 

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled. “As long as you include me, then I’ll agree.” If Nick could die of embarrassment, he would, right then and there. His corpse would be floating on the surface… or would be left on the rock. No one could know for sure.

 

The two seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves before they nodded to each other. “Um, I’m not… really…”

 

“Oh, hush,” Casillus said, mirth dancing in his eyes, before he pulled Nick into the shallow water with Gabe following. Suddenly, lips were on his, kneading, coaxing, it was pleasurable. Nick couldn’t help the throaty moan that escaped him as a tongue stroked his, and webbed hands going under his shirt. Another pair of webbed hands went straight to his shorts, pulling it and discarding it somewhere, hopefully onto the rock they were sitting on before.

 

Then his nipples were being twisted in such a weird way, flesh rubbing them but not exactly flesh at all—they were one of their webbed hands. The reaction was instantaneous, his half-hard member immediately shot up straight due to his sensitive nipples. Once he was nicely hard and pebbled, He felt Gabe latching his mouth onto one of them while the hand that was playing with said nipple went to stroke his side, to his back, to his butt.

 

“Oh,” Nick moaned when the tip of a finger stroked his entrance, pushing and pulling aside, coaxing it to relax—in which he did. His hips jerked forwards when he felt a warm mouth covering his submerged member, sucking it, giving his head a massage from deep inside his throat—Gabe’s throat, he realized.

 

A tongue licked the side of his length, its’ underside, and that sensitive place just under the head that he couldn’t help but jerk his hips forward and into Gabe’s willing mouth, all the while Casillus fingered him.

 

“Ga—Ga-be… I’m gonna…” he warned, and suddenly a whole finger was inside him, finding his prostate immediately, sending him over the edge. Gabe just swallowed it all until Nick groaned from the overstimulation. His member was always, just so… sensitive after orgasming. Casillus felt the body in his arms go lax and took that opportunity to fit in two more fingers into him.

 

Nick whimpered as he groped his prostate, Gabe fondling with his testicle sacks. In no time, he was hard again.

 

“Go ahead, Gabe,” Casillus said with a smile. Gabe just blushed and climbed onto an almost completely lax Nick, sinking into his partly-hard member. The feeling of warmth and wetness enveloping his half-hard member made him go hard again. It’s been so long since he’d topped anyone… Not that he really like to top, but seeing Gabe enjoy himself was making him _want_ to top.

 

With a chuckle, Casillus withdrew his fingers and positioned himself, sliding into Nick’s tight heat. He could only gasp at the entry of another member into his rear when he had another riding his member. The stimulation was making his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure, his moans escaping him freely.

 

His member pulsed within the tight heat that was Gabe and his rear clenched around Casillus’ member. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to thrust forward into the tight heat, or backwards, onto the hot, hard member lodged deep within him.

 

It seems like he didn’t need to decide as Casillus’ thrusts rocked him forwards and into Gabe and Gabe trying to meet his thrusts. They’d found a steady, yet fast rhythm, and it had him coming in no time.

 

As he spilled inside Gabe, Casillus gave out a few thrusts which hit his prostate spot-on, which also made Nick’s member hit Gabe’s prostate, making him orgasm with a shout. Feeling Nick’s orgasm making his rear clench around him firmly, he gave out a few more thrusts before spilling copious come into Nick.

 

They all sagged backwards and into the shore when they were all done, gasping for breath due to the spectacular orgasm they’d experienced together. They pulled out of one another, completely spent, and laid beside each other, both merman cuddling into Nick’s exhausted body. They were asleep in no time.

 

* * *

 

 

When Nick had to go back, he saw Omar giving him a knowing smile, obviously noticing the limp in his steps. They’d done more of it after the first time, sometimes double penetrating Gabe and sometimes him. Last time, which was the day before, it was his turn to be double penetrated, and it took out his equilibrium a lot.

 

“Ready to go?” mar asked, opening the car door for him. Nick nodded.

 

“Don’t ever hesitate to come and visit!” Corey said with a huge smile.

 

“And don’t be strangers too. Send us emails when you can, alright? It gets lonely when you live away from the common populace,” Grace said sadly. Nick just smiled at her nodding. Grace had the same expression Gabe had when he told the two he was leaving.

 

“Oh, I know, I’ll send you some pictures of my grandson after this, and you’ll have to trade with me some of your gorgeous photographs,” she gushed. She’d fallen in love with each and every one of his photos when he showed her. They traded philosophies afterwards, and somehow became really good friends.

 

Nick blushed and hugged her, whispering, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, dear,” she said, patting his back.

 

When all was said and done, he followed Omar into the car and they went back. Bane was coming home in a few days and he wanted to be there to greet him when he did.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you think? If you don't know RaytheReign, s/he's the author of a hell lot of books XD. If you ask me, I like The Fell because it's the first book that introduced me to X Aratare (also known as RaytheReign) so, check them out! ;D
> 
> \---- The End --
> 
> P.S. Happy birthday Raythe! XD I didn't feel it to be appropriate saying that before the D-day... ;D


End file.
